Remember me?
by kiwi333
Summary: This fanfiction is about Jerry from season one coming back from Izzie. can Alex save her in time?


**Prologue**

Remember Jerry for season one episode five called "shake your grove thing." He was the guy that was addicted to pain killers and freaked out at Alex and Izzie during his discharge, he ended up hitting his head and needing surgery. Well he's back and wants to get his revenge on Alex and Izzie for all they put him through. This fanfiction does not take place between season 3 but some events don't happen like Izzie and George, just to let you know Alex and Izzie are together!

**Little Black Dress**

"Iz are you almost ready? We're going to be late!" Alex yelled up to Izzie who was still getting ready for the party that was going to be held at the hospital. He knew all his waiting would be worth it when Izzie was done, Alex still couldn't believe that Izzie was his girlfriend.

"I'm almost done, have you seen my black sweater?" Izzie ran around up stairs looking everywhere for it. She wanted to look nice after all this was the first time she and Alex would be on a date in front of their friends and co-workers.

"You won't need it, besides we'll be inside the whole time. Just come down here already!" Alex responded but soon lost his breath when Izzie walked towards him wearing a little black dress that was tight in all the right places. She looked so beautiful he almost had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Fine but if I get cold I'm stealing your jacket." Izzie said grabbing Alex's hand and interlocking their fingers as they made their way to the hospital, when they arrived each took a deep breath before entering where they would be forced to face everyone.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Izzie stopped before entering the room where the party was being held, it was the same room where the prom was held the year before. She had a lot of memories from that night, most of which she would like to forget. It seemed like all the eyes in the room fell in the couple when they opened the doors. Alex grabbed Izzie's hand again giving it a little squeeze as they made their way to their friends.

"Hey Mer, where's Derek?" Alex said, now that all the drama between them was over it seemed like they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Oh he's just finishing up a surgery and when he gets back no one come looking for me." Meredith said winking at her friends letting them know exactly what she would be doing without saying it.

"I really didn't need to know that, I still can't believe Cristina told the chief that her cat died and she was too upset to go. She doesn't even have a cat!" George spoke while he pulled Callie closer to him, suddenly a slow song came on and all the couples drifted to the dance floor. Callie and George were lost in each other's eyes, the chief and his wife swayed together like it was their wedding day all over again. Alex and Izzie were different though; instead of looking at one another Izzie was buried in Alex's chest with arms protectively around her. It was like they would never release each other. When the song stopped Alex went to go get him and Izzie some punch. Once he got back to where their friends were he couldn't find Izzie.

"Have any of you seen Izzie?" Alex asked the group trying to not panic when he didn't see her in the room.

"She got a page about five minutes ago; I think she's in the pit." George answered than quickly went back to dancing with Callie.

"Who could've paged her? Everyone is here expect Meredith, McDreamy and Cristina." Alex went to the elevator pushing the button that would bring him to the pit and hopefully Izzie.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

_30 minutes earlier_

Jerry could never forget Dr. Stevens and Dr. Karev, the two of them caused him to need brain surgery. Sure, he was a drug addict but still! Tonight he would get his revenge.

"Excuse me; can you page Dr. Stevens for me? I'm an old friend and it's important" Jerry said to the lady behind the front desk.

"Um...sure, I just need your name and where you would like to meet her." The lady was almost certain that she'd seen this man before but she just couldn't place the face.

"Oh no that won't be needed, the name I mean. I want this to be a surprise could you just page her to the pit for me?" Jerry knew that the pit was where all the doctors kept all the knives and stuff according to his buddy.

**Waiting**

"I just paged her; she should be on her way now. Good luck with the surprise." With that Jerry went to the pit, he stocked his pockets with drugs that were just lying there. Next he got a knife in case Dr. Steven pulled anything on him. Then he picked a bed and laid in wait for the girl that caused him to have brain surgery.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

``I can`t believe I got paged during the party! Seriously, what could be-" Izzie said to herself when suddenly she was taken to the ground by a person behind her. It all happened so fast, she was pulled by her hair so she was snow on her knees. Izzie still couldn`t see her attacker who was currently standing directly behind her.

"Well hello there Dr. Stevens do you remember me? In case you don't let me refresh your memory, I'm Jerry. The one you let smack his head off some piece of machinery and needed brain surgery. The Jerry who you wanted to put in the nut house, I've bet you missed me!" Jerry stroked her hair, as he did this he could feel her heart race.

"Of course but Jerry why are you doing this? We helped you!" Izzie tried to stay calm while her hands wandered to her pager which was on her shoe.

"You all thought I was crazy, and then while I was trying to leave you let me hit my head and need surgery!" Jerry could smell her perfume which took him to another planet; the scent was so intoxicating he didn't even notice that Izzie got her pager. Quickly she paged the one person she knew would protect her, without looking down she paged Alex down here to help. Izzie tried to put it back on her show, that's when Jerry saw her.

"What are you doing? Stupid little- do you realize what you just did! You're going to pay for that!' Jerry took out the knife he had in his pocket and ran it over Izzie's neck and through her hair.  
"Please, you don't have to do this. I'm sorry about what happened Jerry but you are okay now, please just put down the knife." Izzie was crying now, for all she knew she would die in the next few minutes and the last thing she would see is Jerry's face.

**Knight in shining whatever**

Alex raced down to the pit; a million thoughts were racing through his head. Faster and faster her ran trying to get to Izzie. As Meredith would say he's her "Knight in shining whatever" Alex would never admit it but he truly loved Izzie, knowing that she could be in danger made his heart stop. He finally stopped running when he heard his pager beep, 911 pit. It was from Izzie, Alex silently cursed under his breath running down the stairs because the elevator was taking too long.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Izzie could feel Jerry breathing down her neck as he slowly brought the knife closer to her neck, Alex had to be on his way, she had paged him at least 5 minutes ago! Silently Izzie prayed that Alex would save her from this monster. Suddenly someone burst into the pit sounding like they had sprinted here.

"Izzie! Where are you? What's wrong?" Alex yelled not seeing Izzie who was behind a curtain.

"Well, well Dr. Karev how nice of you to make it." Jerry said pulling back the curtain revealing Izzie on her knees with him pressing a knife to her throat.

"Who the hell are you? Just let her go!" Alex said looking at Izzie who was crying trying not to move from under his knife.

"Oh, don't you remember me. I'm Jerry, the one who you refused to give pain killers to. The Jerry who needed brain surgery!" Jerry said never moving the knife away from Izzie, he knew Dr. Karev wouldn't do anything if he could somehow hurt Izzie.

"Let her go! She didn't do anything! I'm the one who didn't give you what you wanted when you wanted it. Please don't hurt her." Alex could feel tears fill his eyes, without Izzie his life would be empty. He needed her to stay alive.

"No! She did everything! She thinks I`m crazy! She tried to call the guys that would put me in a straight jacket. Now I`m getting my payback!"Jerry said that last part directly into Izzie`s ear making more of her tears fall.

When he said this something inside Alex snapped, he ran at jerry taking him to the ground. Izzie fell from his grasp with a loud thud making her shoulder ache. While Izzie was on the ground Alex was holding Jerry down.

"Iz, are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Alex said looking back at Izzie still pressing his hands hard against Jerry's wrists.

"I think my shoulder got dislocated but other that I'm fine." Izzie grabbed her shoulder trying to sit up from the cold hospital tiles.

"Okay, I need you to page security and then page Callie for your arm." Alex was trying to keep Jerry pinned long enough for security to get here so he could be with Izzie.

"I just paged them, they should be on the way now." The pain was killing her, she had tears running down her cheeks once again both from the pain and the shock of what had happened.

A few moments later a bunch of men with big muscles and Torres came through the doors.

"What the hell happened Karev? Why are you pinning that man down?" Callie asked trying to piece everything together.

**Fix Me**

"Jerry here almost killed Izzie. I came down here and he's holding a knife to her throat. I had to pin him if that's what you're asking." Alex said getting off Jerry and letting the security guards take over.

"That still doesn't explain what I'm doing here! You page me away from George for nothing!" Callie said getting angry, this night was supposed to be perfect for her and George.

"Not for nothing, I dislocated my shoulder and I need you to pop it back in." Izzie said from the corner still in tears. Callie's face fell to Izzie, her heart went out to her thinking about how much pain she must be in. Once Jerry was taken out of the room Alex ran to be with Izzie who was currently being helped up by Callie.

"Iz I'm so sorry this happened to you." Alex said picking Izzie up careful of her injury and placed her on the waiting gurney.

"No, without you I'd probably be dead so thank you." Izzie reached for Alex's hand trying to prepare herself for what was about to happen.

Callie called an intern down to help her get Izzie shoulder back into place. The whole time Alex wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Okay this is going to hurt, want anything for the pain?" Callie felt bad for having to do this, knowing that Izzie didn't deserve to be in this kind of pain.

"Nothing, please just get it back in!" With any warning Callie quickly got it back into the socket, making Izzie cry out.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Alex said glaring at Callie, Izzie dried her tears and was now being fitted for a sling.

"It hurts less if people don't see it coming." Callie said checking Izzie over for any other problems.

"Thank you Callie, I'm fine really. You can go back to the party and George now." Izzie said smiling, Alex however looked as if he was about to crumble to the ground if you touched him.

"I'll check on you later and Izzie I'm glad you're okay." Callie said leaving so Alex and Izzie could be alone and talk.

"Alex talk to me, please just say something! I know something is wrong." Izzie couldn't take the silence any longer, she needed to hear Alex's voice again.

"You almost died, I almost lost you. Izzie you knew it was stupid to answer that page without telling anyone." Alex never cried in front of anyone, expect Izzie she was the only person that could get him emotional.

'Yes I know but someone could have needed me and it's my job to save people Alex, you know that with our job come dangers." Izzie said, she never seen Alex cry this much before, it made her heart break.

"You don't get it, I can't live without you Izzie." Alex said as Izzie took his head in her one free hand and kissed his whipping away his tears.

"You won't ever lose me Alex."


End file.
